A Light In The Dark
by AuroraSilverthorne
Summary: Based on the movie The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising: Ms. Greythorne is having horrible nightmares about their last battle with the Rider and only Merriman can ease her fears. Will they finally come to grips with their true feelings for each other?


A Light In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising or any of its characters. This story was made purely for the enjoyment of the readers.**

_**So cold**_**. Ms. Greythorne could taste the chill in the air as she listened to the screams and shouts of the people down below. She took the stairs as fast as she could. With cane in hand and her face downcast, she didn't realize the danger until she heard Merriman's shout, felt his callused hands grip her wrists as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. The icicle hit the ground where she'd been standing only moments ago and a soft cry escaped her lips as she watched it shatter like frosted glass.**

A familiar pair of callused hands grabbed her shoulders and Ms. Greythorne woke with a gasp to see Merriman leaning over her. She gripped the arm of the chair she'd fallen asleep in with shaky hands. Someone had started a fire in the hearth. Warmth licked her chilled skin.

"You were having another nightmare," Merriman whispered gruffly.

She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since their last confrontation with the Rider. Merriman could see the lack of rest beginning to take its toll. There were dark circles under Ms. Greythorne's eyes and she was looking thinner than she'd been before the final battle. "You're not well."

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Merriman knew she wasn't. He could tell by the way she refused to meet his eye. She was still trembling when he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckle. "Talk to me Amelia. Tell me what's wrong. Perhaps I can help."

Ms. Greythorne could feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away. "It's nothing Merriman, really." She started to get up but he kept his hands planted firmly on her shoulders. "Merriman, stop this." She was stubborn, but so was he. Merriman took extra care not to hurt Ms. Greythorne as he pinned her back against the cushion of the chair. Frustration flowed into her voice as she gripped his wrists. "Merriman, release me!"

He silenced her with a kiss. Ms. Greythorne pressed her hands to his chest intent on pushing him away but her strength failed her and she found herself clutching his shoulders for dear life. The passion he conveyed was so intense she gasped. Merriman took full advantage of her parted lips, deepening the kiss until he had to pull back or risk smothering them both.

When he glanced down at Ms. Greythorne there were tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared," she whispered, "Oh, Merriman…"

She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"The thought of living without you," he rasped, wrapping his arms around her.

"If it weren't for you-"

He cupped the back of her head with his hand and left a trail of rushed kisses along the left side of her jaw. "You mustn't say such things! Not now. Not ever. You're here and safe and that's all that matters."

"Merriman?" Ms. Greythorne's voice was barely a whisper.

He pulled back just far enough to look her in the eye. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "Yes, Ms. Greythorne?"

"Take me to bed?"

He knew what she was asking, knew the true meaning behind those words. He'd come so close to losing her. Now she was offering him everything he'd ever wanted but had always been too afraid to take. How could he refuse her, the woman he loved? After all they'd been through…

Merriman lifted her out of the chair and started for the stairs.

Ms. Greythorne nuzzled his neck as he walked, relishing the sweet smell of pine, mint, and male sweat that lingered on his skin. This was Merriman Lyon. _Her Merriman_. The guardian and friend who'd protected her for over a thousand years. She'd fallen in love with him so long ago. Why had it taken them so long to get here? To reach this moment?

His lips brushed her ear. "My love…"

The promise Ms. Greythorne heard in his words sent a wave of heat from her head to her toes. She shuddered in anticipation.

"Patience darling," he purred, "There is a right way to do things."

"And a way of getting them done," she replied breathlessly.

A wolfish grin spread across Merriman's face as he kicked the door to her bedroom open and gently laid her down on the bed. He started to pull away but she grabbed the collar of his shirt and captured his lips with hers for another heated kiss.

"I need to close the door," he murmured, catching her hand in his before she could finish unbuttoning his shirt.

Ms. Greythorne's lips curved upward into a mischievous smile. "Posthaste Merriman."

Merriman paused upon hearing the all too familiar words and a smile even larger than the last spread across his face. He locked the door and turned back to Ms. Greythorne.

The insatiable look in his eyes brought a blush to her cheeks. She had to bite her lip to keep the smile from her face. "Why Merriman, what are you doing in my room at such a late hour?"

"Showing some appreciation," he growled, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

Ms. Greythorne pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Only you would remember that Merriman."

"Yes," he agreed wholeheartedly as he pinned her down on the bed beneath him, "Only me."

He claimed her lips for another kiss. Ms. Greythorne tangled her hands in his hair and nipped his earlobe.

"Promise me Merriman…" she whispered, "Promise me you'll stay with me forever."

"Forever isn't long enough," he rasped, pressing his body against hers so he could feel the warmth of her skin through their clothes. "Now that you're finally mine, I plan to keep you far longer than that."

"Oh Merriman…"

"Amelia…"

Ms. Greythorne closed her eyes and savored the tantalizing way he spoke her name. With Merriman by her side, she no longer feared The Dark. He was her light and her love. And he always would be.


End file.
